


You again

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Jody Mills, Jealousy, Other, Snake creatures, Spouts of depression, Vampires, mention of John Winchester - Freeform, mention of bobby - Freeform, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are y/n Winchester, Stuck right in the middle of pain in the ass big brother Dean, and pain in the ass little brother Sam, It's a pretty good life hunting things, killing monsters. Most nights you lay awake missing you dad, and uncle Bobby, thinking about those you have lost track of. But there's one person you had hoped would never return, a certain red haired, sweet, beautiful smart, sassy. The one that everytime she showed up you disapeared. So when Charlie showed up yet again, you go out of your way to remind them that they have an actual sister who needs their love too.





	You again

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charlie, and as this goes y/n will too, but this is a what if they had a sister and would she be up to sharing her brothers love.

You eased your way into the kitchen still sore from the hunt that took place two weeks ago. The Dr said you were luck is was just a bruised collar bone and it should be good as new in a week or two. You look up to see Dean and Sam sitting at the table. Sam hurried to pull the chair out for you,

"I'm not dying Sam, besides I need water to take my meds.: you tell him. 

"Sit I'll get it." Dean said he jumped up, you watched him fill the glass and hurry it back to you. 

You guys really i'm fine , remember. Just a bruise." you say taking the med bottle out of your pocket and popping the pills into your mouth. 

"I'm fine really guys, you both keep looking at me as if Im gonna disappear on you or something."you say

"When that thing dropped down on you, I'm so y/n I hesitated, I did I don't know why. I just....." Dean started

"Come on guys. I'm fine, were fine, the Windingo is toast, thanks to the best monster hunters in the worlds.".You raised your glass of water and they each raised their beers. There were clings and laughter once again. The red light came on indicating someone was at the front door. Dean and Sam looked at each other the Dean hurried to see who it was. 

"probably delivery guy, or kids messing around. Seriously sis, I'm glad your ok" Sam said ". Me you got your self a few memories there too." you say pointing at his stitch work on his arm. 

"If I hadn't gotten that bow off when I did, we'd be calling you stumpy." you tease. 

"Yeah yeah I owe you one." 

"Sam! Y/N!" Deans voice yelled out and sam took off you on his heels. But you froze the moment you saw what the excitement was all about. Little miss always perky, Charlie Bradbury. 

Sam swept her into a big hug and spun her around. You smiled as your eyes locked, it wasn't that you didn't like Charlie she was likable enough, but it's like if your parents bring home a new baby, the new baby got all the attention. It ws this way every time Charlie came to visit. She turned and smiled then bolted at you in a hug. You whinced and groaned at the impact. 

"Careful Chalie, she's got a bruised collar bone." Dean said, 

"OMG I had no idea, I am so so sorry." she said fidgeting. 

"It's ok, So how long you staying Charlie?" you ask

"Actually I could use ya'alls help on something. See I was working on this case and was hoping you could figure it out." You rolled your eye. 

"Sure lets see what you have ." Dean said as everyone gathered around the long table. 

"Hey I'm like starved, you guys want to order chinese?" She says happily. 

"Sounds good." Dean says. 

'But I thought we were getting pizza." you said as Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"Sis, you want the usualy?" he asks

"Yeah what ever. " you muttered you turned to head back to your room, hoping someone would ask you where you were going, but they didn't. 

Once in your room you were contemplating just staying there not making a move till she left. But then you got a thought. You picked up your phone and dialed. 

"Sherif Miller." 

"Hey Jody, its y/n bad time?" you ask. 

'Not at all. How's it going?" she asked

"Good, I'm a little sore but, I'll live." you say. 

"Bad hunt?" she asks. 

"Average hunt, listen I was wondering if it would be a bad time for you to have a visitor." you ask

'No perfect time actually, Girls are alll off doing there thing and I'm just sitting her board to death half the time. Dean and Sam coming too?" she asked. 

'No, there working on something, so it be just me, if that's ok?" you say tears forming

She paused a second. 

"Are you sure everything is ok? you and your brothers have a fight or something?" she asked. 

'No, it's just Charlie's here and welll....." you said

"Oh I see. Yeah hone, I'll leave the light on for you," she says. 

"Thanks, see you soon" you say hanging up. 

You were almost done packing when there was a knock on the door. 

"Y/n food's here." Dean said opening the door a little. 

"K, be there in a minute." you reply. 

"Goooooing some where?" he asked when he saw you clothes sprawled and your weapons on the bed. 

"No, just cleaning tossing things out." you say with a smile. 

"Well let's eat." Dean said he smiled so sweetly at you, you wanted to tell him the truth but you couldn't. He'd just tell you you were being stupid and that you already knew. 

Dinner was spent mostly with small talk with Charlie being the main character in the story., you excused yourself from the table claiming your collar bone was giving you fits. Once back at your room you stuffed a few clothes your blade and Two pistols into your bag, you then put the bag on the far side of the bed where if someone came in you they would be least likely to see it. You then sat down and wrote a note to Dean. After a few minutes you eased out of your room and down the hall, afraid they would hear your breathing. You hit the library and froze when you heard the laughter. Realizing it was from the kitchen you hurried out the door. Tossed your bag under the seat of your custom ( pick a color) motorcycle. Slammed the seat down and locket it. Minutes later you were off with the wind in your ( color) hair and the bunker behind you. 

Dean and Sam loved having charlie about there was something that mad it so you couldn't be sad around her. And time seemed to freeze, before Dean realized it they had been talking 4 hours. He looked around noticing for the first time y/n wasn't there. 

"Hey I wonder if y/n wants dessert. "Dean said. 

"I'll go ask her." Charlie almost skipped off and Dean and Sam shook their heads laughing, 

"You ever notice, y/n seems to vanish when Charlies here?" Sam says as they cleaned up/ 

"What are you talking about? she loves Charlie." Dean says

"Yeah I know she likes her, she just doesn't act like herself when she's here." Sam says,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said Charlie came back in alone. 

"She wasn't there." Charlie said. They turned to face her? 

"Did you check the library?" Sam asked. 

'Yeah, I can't find her. But she left a note for Dean." Charlie said handing it to her. 

'Dean, heading off to Jody's for a while. Have somethings to think about, will call you when I get there. Love y/n" 

"Son of A Bitch." Dean cussed

"Why wouldn't she tell us herself, why leave a note?" Charlie asked.

"Because she knew damn well we'd talk her out of it." Dean growled stepping past Charlie. 

'Dean.. She'll be fine." Sam said as he met him at the front door. 

"She took the damn bike, With her collar bone messed up she's not going to be able to handle that thing." Dean said grabbing his keys. 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"To bring her damaged ass back." Dean hissed. 

"Dean she's gonna be ok, her and Bobby built that bike from nothing. she knows everything about it. Lets call Jody, make sure she knows she's on her way." Sam insisted Dean grunted and tossed his keys angrily onto the table as Sam pulled out his phone. 

Sheriff Mills." Jody's voice rang out 

"Jody, hey it's Sam." 

"Well how about that two Winchester calls in one night. Y/n make it off ok?" She asked

"So you knew she was coming?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, she called me earlier today, ask if she could come stay awhile. Why what's the matter.? Jody asked concerned. Dean took the phone and put it on speaker. 

"What's the matter is, she has a bruised Collar bone and she riding that damn death trap of hers. plus she didn't even bother to tell us she was leaving, just left a damn note on her bed.Now does that sound like something our dumb ass sister would do?" Dean hissed. Jody paused. 

"The first part yes, the just taking off, no, not usually but." Jody paused again. 

"But what?" Dean asked. 

"Look guys, I think she thought since you had a house guest she'd give you all some space." Jody said polity knowing Dean had her on speaker and this Charlie was probably listening.. 

"What in the hell does that mean? She loves Charlie." Dean hissed. Charlie shifted uncomfortably as Sam looked at her awkwardly wanting to say something,

"Yeah, She like charlie I know, she told me she did. It's just Dean, your sister is a very insecure person, get's depressed alot actually, she doesn't think she's pretty, she doesn't think she's smart, she think she's an awful hunter, and she thinks she doesn't matter as much as others." Jody says. 

"What? Why would she?" Dean asked. Sam picked up the phone and watched as Dean stormed off, he pointed to Charlie to follow him and he did. 

"She tell you all this Jody?" Sam asked. 

"More or less. Did you know that she has the hots for a certain nerdy hunter." Jody said. 

"Garth? seriously?" Sam said the things he was hearing was as if he was learning something about someone he never knew. 

"You didn't hear that from me, but yeah when we were in Virginia she had a couple of drinks in her and let it slip. She thinks he's cute. And this Charlie? She thinks you and Dean would rather have her for a sister than y/n. She feels left out when ever Charlies there. She does like her, she's just jealous of her." Jody says. " But you can't reveal this to anyone, cause if she finds out i told you, she'll never talk to me again, and you know that's a fact."

"Sure Jody, my lips are sealed. Give us a call when you hear from her," Sam says. 

"Will do."

Sam hungup and went to find dean. 

"She didn't take her freaking pills. She just left!" he said throwing the pill bottle. 

"Whoa." Charlie said. 

"Charlie could you give us a minute?" he said

"Sure I'll just go um..... This way." She said leaving. 

"Look Dean, She's gonna be fine, Jody is like a day trip from here, she'll be fine. and Jody's gonna call as soon as she get's here." Sam says. 

"I just don't get it, I mean everything was fine, why just up and leave, and why not tell us?" 

"I don't know, guess you'll have to ask her when she gets here. Hey did you know that she suffers from depression?" Sam asked  
Dean looked at him confused. 

"According to Jody she feels depresses alot, she says she's ugly, an awful hunter, All kinds of things. And she's Jealous of Charlie." 

"That's stupid." Dean says. Sam shrugged. 

"I don't know, at some point she told Jody, so maybe." Sam said he turned to leave but stopped to pick up the med bottle. 

"You know this would give us a good excuse to go talk to her." Sam says. Dean smiled. 

"What about charlie?" Dean asked. 

"What about me?" Charlie said. 

"We um were gonna go catch up to y/n at jody's." Sam said. 

"Sounds fun, count me in." she said. 

"Well actually....." Dean let his words fall. 

"Oh, ok Family thing, gottcha, I'll just hang around here and find something to read." she says. 

Dean kissed the top of her head, 

"Sam's diary is under his mattress." he said with a wink before leaving. 

"I don't have a,,,,,,Bye." he said awkwardly heading to follow his brother.


End file.
